


This Is Not Our Last Battle

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Simon is an Angel [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (I did NOT read the books!), AU, Alternate Universe, Alternating POV(?), Angel Powers, Angel!Simon, Angst, Arguing with an Angel, Bad Guys are Poor Fighters, Beware of Auto-Correct, Blood, Book Compliant Death, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Goes with the Series, Happy ending!!!, Made up Magic, Malec, Minor (Undeveloped) Clizzy, Multi, Other Mad-Up Stuff, Purposely Vague-Ish Tags to prevent Spoilers..., Sadness, Scary Summary, Team is family, The ending will make sense to those who read the books., Violence, angel summoning, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Simon pulls his hands away, fingers slippery with warm, red blood.He stares at his hands in shock, the world around him hazing into non-existence.The angel looks down at the unmoving body and screams. --- - --- -- --- - ---Don't let the Archive Warning or the above scare you too much. There is a happy ending to this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a promo for the upcoming Second Season & went, "Crap! I gotta get that last part up before the series starts & it affects what I was thinking!!!"  
> \---  
> I did NOT research what "Lake Lyn" looked like, or how it was described in the books at all! I'm making it up with what I envision when I hear the name itself.  
> Also, the 'ceremony' & details are all from my own head. It might not make sense, it might not be legit, but it's what I got. If something important is wrong, you can let me know and I might be able to change it....  
> \---  
> ONE more note: 'Sebastian' is now solely referred to as 'Jonathan'.  
> \--- - --- -- --- - ---

Valentine finishes writing the symbols out with the Stele and straightens from his hunched over position to check over his work.

He smiles. Everything's almost ready. He just has to prepare himself for the ceremony, get the Cup from the man he gave it to for protection, and say the words that will bring Raziel to earth.

"We shall soon be rid of Downworlders," Valentine says to no one in particular. He has been waiting, dreaming, hoping for this day. It being so close has his heart racing as he puts the Stele away.

"Father," Jonathan steps out from behind a white pillar to approach the older man. "We have company. My sister and her friends are here."

Valentine looks over to his son. The white haired boy had a bandage over one cheek, a small amount of blood seeping through it. His father acted out violently when his son had told him about how he had harmed an angel. The wound will most likely scar.

"Take the others," Valentine orders the younger man. "Keep them away from here while I perform the ceremony, but do not harm your sister. There is still a chance we can turn her."

"Of course, father," Jonathan lowers his head in a slight bow then walks off, pulling his Seraph out to light his way to the others.

\---

"Lake Lyn lies beyond this forest," Alec explains after everyone gets their footing after walking through the portal. "It's night, so the waters will be shimmering. There's a man-made structure that comes off one of the edges of the land out into the water. It was designed for a place to meditate for struggling Shadowhunters."

"Now Valentine wants to use it to summon an angel and kill entire races of beings," Clary states darkly.

"There's an alter and plenty of room to make the symbols necessary to summon Raziel," Jace adds, pulling out his Seraph. "If we hurry, we might make it there before Valentine can start the ceremony."

The team heads through the forest in double file, Clary with Alec up front, Magnus with Izzy in the middle, and Jace with Simon in the back.

They make it a few yards through the forest, stepping into a small clearing with a full moon shining down on them, when something snaps and Alec puts up a hand to stop their progress.

Someone starts clapping, the noise echoing around the group as dark Shadowhunters slowly start to step out from behind the trees to surround the group.

Jonathan keeps clapping as he steps onto a tree stump to smile down at his enemy.

The smile vanishes when he lays eyes on Simon.

"You lived," the white haired teen glares at the angel. "All my hard work, even a punishment, and you had the nerve to live."

Jace moves to charge the man, but Simon holds him back.

"We know what your father did to you," the angel calmly tells the teen glaring down at him. "Your father hurt you when you were still a child. It's horrible and he deserves to pay for it. You don't have to do what he tells you to do anymore, Jonathan. Let us help you."

"Are you kidding me?" Magnus growls, Alec nudges his boyfriend in the ribs to keep him quiet.

Tension rises in the night air and Alec reaches for an arrow. The dark Shadowhunters look amongst each other as they wait for the signal to attack.

Then...Jonathan starts to laugh.

Izzy's whip slides from her wrist as Clary tightens her hold on her weapon.

"You are so PRECIOUS!" Jonathan laughs, pulling his arms around his ribs as he bends over. "We can help you," he mocks, then his face hardens and he growls, "I don't need ANY help from ANYONE!"

The white haired teen looks to his men and orders, "ATTACK!"

Alec lets an arrow fly after the enemy takes their first step. As the first dark Shadowhunter falls, Magnus throws a glowing ball to another man. Izzy spins her whip at two enemies and Clary charges for a trio with a shout, shoving her blade into the first man's stomach before pulling it out to slice at the second's arm.

_'Die! You worthless creatures!'_

Simon watches with wide eyes as the violence unfolds around him. Blood is shining against the moon's rays, freezing him in his spot as Jace kicks at the first person to approach them.

"Simon!" the blonde shouts at his boyfriend, clocking another man in the jaw before stabbing another. "Simon!"

_'NO! You monster! I will make you pay!'_

Simon is stuck watching the violence as memories of another battle overwhelm him. Jonathan keeps an eye on the angel with interest, one hand touching his bandage as he considers the darker haired boy.

"Clary!" Izzy shouts as she spins around to hit another man while simultaneously striking another with a Seraph. "There's something wrong with Simon!"

The red-head pulls her blade from her last enemy and punches another before turning to her best friend. Simon's face is frozen in shock and horror as he stares at nothing. Clary shouts, swinging her blade at the approaching men to send them scurrying away, then she sprints towards the angel.

Alec continues to fire out arrows, Magnus watching his back with balls of magical energy, while Jace and Izzy protect Clary as she reaches Simon's side.

"Simon?" Clary calls out to her friend breathlessly.

_'Blood...So much blood. Death. Why?'_

"SIMON LEWIS, PAY ATTENTION TO ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Simon blinks, the battle of the past fading away to the one in the present.

"Clary?" the angel puts a hand to his head as the fog clears some more. He sees a blade falling towards Jace who was holding off another pair of men and he holds up a hand, shouting, "No!"

The man becomes a pile of salt.

Jonathan raises an eyebrow, intrigued.

Simon moves his hand towards the men fighting Jace and they too become piles of salt.

A few of the dark Shadowhunters notice their ranks falling from the angel and try to charge at him.

Jace gets one the same time Clary does, Simon destroys the last two.

Magnus flicks his wrist at a dagger intended for Alec's back, sending the weapon back to sender while the archer lets loose two more arrows at once.

The rest of the dark Shadowhunters decide to flee, leaving the group to catch their breath and decide their next move.

"Where is that dark creature?" Magnus seethes, looking around for Jonathan. The teen is gone, having snuck away shortly after the second 'salting'.

"We'll find him later," Clary states, walking over bodies to head back towards the lake. "We have to get the Cup back from Valentine and stop him from bringing Raziel to earth."  
Jace falls in step with Simon as he follows after the red-head, Izzy already at the other girl's side.

"What happened back there?" the blonde asks his boyfriend.

"I-I don't know," Simon shakes his head, trying to clear it from the residual images. "One minute, I was fine. The next, there was a battle."

"I know, I was there."

"No, I mean, another battle. I think from the past."

"What?"

Simon sighs as he picks up the pace to keep up with the two women in front.

"Raziel said that more of my memories would come back to me. I think I was just flooded with a whole truck load of them about a past battle. I'm sorry I checked out on you guys," the angel looks over to the Shadowhunter. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine, Simon," Jace assures him. "I'm more worried about you. I can't have you spacing out in the middle of a dangerous situation."

"It won't happen again," Simon assures his boyfriend as they reach the end of the forest. "I promise."

Jace grabs a hold of the other teen's arm and stops him. He stares intently into his boyfriend's eyes, "You can't promise me that, Simon."

"Sure I can," the darker haired boy smiles. "I'm an angel. Our word is probably law."

The blonde rolls his eyes as Simon easily pulls out of his grip and runs to catch up to Clary and Isabelle who were ahead of them again.

Jace looks back and frowns when he doesn't see Alec or Magnus. He can't go back for them at this point, so he's forced to chase after the other three members of his team; taking comfort in the fact he would feel it if his parabatai was in trouble.

\---

Alec curses again as he continues to chase after his boyfriend.

"Magnus! What are you doing?" the archer scolds the other man as he continues to follow him. "We have to catch up with the others. They'll need our help stopping Valentine!"

"They have an angel on their team, Alec," the warlock points out as he continues to track his prey with magic. "I have another, just as important, mission to complete."

"You can't kill Clary's brother, Magnus," Alec tells him.

"Oh, yes I can, Alexander," his boyfriend counters with an arrogant smirk.

"Then you shouldn't kill him!" the archer snaps.

"Why not?" Magnus barks back, eyes flashing. "He nearly killed you! In my book that means the little tripe gave up all desire to live."

Alec startles at the severity of his boyfriend's words as he stares at the man's natural eyes.

"You can't kill everyone who hurts me, Magnus," the archer says firmly. "You've got to know that I'm going to get hurt sometimes and you won't be able to do anything about it."

The warlock's eyes turn away quickly, but not fast enough to stop Alec from seeing the darkness and hurt there.

"Don't remind me," Magnus says lowly. He opens his palms in front of his face to restart the tracking, "Gotcha."

Magnus looks to his boyfriend, "Are you coming?"

"I can't leave you alone," the archer replies.

"This way, then," the warlock directs as he starts to walk; the Shadowhunter following closely behind.

\---

Valentine stands in the center of the symbols, the Cup held extended in front of himself with both hands as he starts the incantation to bring the angel to earth.

"Hold it right there, Valentine!" Clary shouts as she gets closer.

The dark Shadowhunter ignores her as he continues to chant.

"I said stop!" Clary steps onto the outer part of the symbols, but an invisible force sends her flying backwards.

"Clary!" Isabelle screams, running for the girl as she rolls to a stop on the ground.

Simon and Jace run over to the red-head as Izzy helps her to sit up.

"What hit me?" Clary groans, holding hand to her head.

"Valentine must have put up a protective shield or something," Isabelle guesses as she looks the other girl over. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt more than it should?"

"I hit my head pretty hard," the red-head answers with a slight hiss. "But I think I'm alright."

"Here, let me," Simon puts a hand on his best friend's head. A light shines at the contact for a moment, then he pulls his hand back.

"Wow," Clary smiles up at the angel. "It feels better than it did before. Thanks, Simon."

"My pleasure," Simon helps his best friend get to her feet before the entire group turns their attention to Valentine.

The symbols under Valentine's feet are starting to glow with the Cup. The dark Shadowhunter smiles as his chants become louder and wind starts to blow around him.

"You met Raziel, right Simon?" Clary asks as the wind picks up speed and the light shines brighter. "Did he seem like an okay guy?"

"He's my brother," the angel answers, the bright light not affecting his friends as they are forced to shield their eyes. "I just hope the Cup or those markings on the ground don't do anything to change him. Jace, what do you know about summoning angels?"

"Not much," the blonde admits as he turns his head away. The light was too bright to look at now. "This is my first."

"Raziel was only supposed to come back to earth one more time," Izzy reminds the group. "What is going to happen to us when we actually need him but he won't come?"

"Too late to think about that now," Simon says as he sees familiar wings step through a doorway of light. "He's already here."

\---

Raziel steps through the portal and looks down at the man who summoned him.

"Valentine Morgenstern," the angel purposely says the man's name to make it sound like an explosion of words. "Why have you summoned me when it is not time to do so?"

"I need your help to rid this planet of the Downworlders!" Valentine pleads as he gets down on one knee. "I have been a faithful servant to the cause! I know what must be done, I merely beg of you to give me the power to do it!"

Raziel sighs pityingly as he glances over the foolish human before him. He sees his little brother standing near his family and is forced to keep the smile from his face.

Looking back at Valentine, the angel reaches forwards and takes the cup from the man's hands.

"You dare go beyond your right and power to summon me here this day," Raziel judges the man. "For this, you will die by the very hands you wished to give you aid."

"What?" Valentine's eyes widen as he falls to both knees. "Oh great Raziel, no! Please! I beg of you!"

"Save your begging for your final judgement," the angel says, pulling out a blade from the air at his side. "For now, die as a man."

Raziel stabs Valentine through the heart, instantly killing him.

\---

Magnus falters a step and Alec catches him to hold him steady.

"Are you okay?" the archer asks, as he looks his boyfriend over for injuries.

"A very strong being is walking amongst us," the warlock says as an answer. He takes in a deep breath before continuing on in his search. "I'm sure the others can handle it though."

"Strong being?" Alec repeats in confusion. "What are you talking about? Magnus! What strong being?"

Magnus stops to turn back to the archer, "An angel. A powerful one. Most likely Raziel."

"So Valentine succeeded in his plans," Alec's shoulders drop a touch in defeat.

"Chin up, Alexander," his boyfriend smirks. "I have a feeling Valentine won't be a problem any more."

\---

Jonathan lays on the ground at the edge of the hill where he had a clear view of the people below. Through the scope mounted to his crossbow, he watches the angel Raziel kill his father. He doesn't grieve for the man. Instead, he turns the scope towards the small crowd watching the scene with raptured interest.

With a smile, the dark Shadowhunter fires.

\---

"He just..." Clary stares as her father falls to the ground, dead. Isabelle wraps her arms around the other girl to comfort her.

Jace feels something off and steps closer to Simon, "We need to g-"

An arrow bolt shoots through the Shadowhunter's chest, right through the heart as his boyfriend turns to him. It continues to fly through the air towards its meaningless end as the angel's eyes widen in realization and fear.

Jace's eyes slowly close as he falls backwards, blood already flowing freely from the hole in his chest as he crumples to the ground in a heap.

The two females turn to the other Shadowhunter as he falls, unaware of what happened until they see the blood.

Clary screams and Izzy holds the red-head back as Simon throws himself to the ground next to his boyfriend's body.

Simon puts his hands over Jace's body as a light shines from them. He holds the lights over the wound but it doesn't do anything. The wound doesn't heal.

"Why isn't this working?" Simon shouts, pressing his hands firmly on the wound as the light continues to glow. Jace doesn't move, doesn't open his eyes.

The wound still doesn't heal.

"He's dead," Isabelle says with a chocked up voice. The angel's watery eyes dart up to the woman in alarm. "You can't heal the dead, Simon."

The light fades as Simon pulls his hands away from Jace's chest, fingers slippery with warm, red blood. He stares at his hands in shock, the world around him hazing into non-existence.

The angel looks down at his boyfriend's unmoving body and screams.

\---

"Gah!" Pain erupts in Alec's chest and he clutches at it as he falls to the ground. His parabatai Rune burns as he writhes on the ground, eyes blurring with pained tears as he groans against the extreme pain.

Magnus is at his side in a second, hands roving over his boyfriend's body as he tries to find the wound.

"Jace," Alec forces out through clenched teeth. "Something...Something's happened!"

The warlock's cat eyes glow as he turns them to the white haired man lying a few yards ahead of him.

"I'll be right back, Alexander," Magnus says lowly, rising to his feet as he produces a blade in his hands.

"Ma...gn..." Alec groans as more pain shakes his body. He rolls to his side to curl into a ball to see if the new position will help ease some of it.

The warlock stands over Jonathan as the dark Shadowhunter prepares another bolt arrow to fire.

"Like I said," Magnus states darkly as his victim tenses below him. "No desire to live."

Magnus quickly slams his sword into Jonathan's body before the man can even turn to look at him. The blade penetrates all the way into the earth below and the warlock leaves it there as a symbol of his wrath.

Magnus uses magic to see the group below and his expression darkens as he watches Simon throw his head back, his face contorted in pain. The warlock strides back to his boyfriend as the echoes of a screaming angel float in the air behind him.

\---

Clary and Isabelle cry in each other's arms as Simon's screams come to an end. Tears streak down the angel's face as he takes one of Jace's hands to hold in two of his own.

"I lo-" Simon chokes as he shakes his head. It feels as though a boulder is lodged in his throat and an even larger obstruction is sitting in his chest.

Raziel steps up to his brother's side and puts a hand on the younger angel's shoulder.

"Simon..." Raziel says softly, the rest of his words are lost as his little brother turn to look up at him with grief in his eyes.

"Bring him back!" Simon shouts at the other angel. "I'll do whatever you want! You can have anything from me! Just, please! Please, bring him back!"

"Simon," Clary cries softly, her hands clutching onto Izzy's arms tightly.

Raziel hands the Cup over to Isabelle who takes it with a shaking hand, her eyes wide and wet with still falling tears as she valiantly stands before the powerful being.

"Would you give your own life for him, Simon?" Raziel asks softly, eyes focused on the other angel. "Would you give all that you are, all that you could be, for one Nephilim?"

"Yes," Simon says with surprising strength. It quickly fades as he begs, "Take my wings, take my powers, take my life-I don't care! Just bring Jace back! Please!"

"Very well," Raziel agrees with a small tilt of his head. He leans down and puts one hand on Simon and the other on Jace. The space around the three glows blindingly bright for a few moments. When it fades away, Jace is healed, all the blood gone from even the ground and his clothes.

Both angels are no where to be seen.

\---

Magnus is carrying his boyfriend in his arms, when he suddenly melts in relief.

"Magnus?" Alec lifts his head off of the warlock's shoulder and frowns. "Why are you carrying me?"

"Because you were in immense pain, love," Magnus explains as he lowers the archer to his feet. "Don't you remember?"

"I remember the pain, yes," the Shadowhunter absently rubs at his chest where the worst of it had been. "I sort of blacked out for a minute though. The pain suddenly stopped andI I feel fine now. Like it didn't even happen."

"It was your parabatai bond that was hurting you, Alec," Magnus says seriously. "If you're feeling better already, Jace must have been healed by Simon."

"But why did it take Simon so long to do it?" Alec wonders as he looks around to get his bearings. "Where are the others?"

"I was just heading to them," the warlock offers the archer his arm. "Shall we?"

Alec pats the arm with a smirk, then walks beside his boyfriend as he leads him to the rest of the team.

\---

Jace groans, his eyes scrunching up as if in pain before blinking open.

"What happened?" the blonde asks as he pushes himself up to a sitting position.

"Jace!" Clary throws herself at the other Shadowhunter, a fresh stream of tears falls over her cheeks. "You're alive! I can't beleive it!"

"Alive?" Jace repeats with confusion. "What are you talking about, Clary?"

The blonde looks around as the red-head continues to hug him. He looks up to Isabella, "Where's Simon?"

Izzy covers her face with her hand not holding the Cup and shakes her head, unable to explain what she didn't understand.

Jace pulls Clary off of his body to ask her, "Clary, where is Simon?"

The red-head pulls herself together with a shuddering breath.

"I don't know," Clary says. "You were dead. Raziel put his hands on you and Simon, everything glowed, then he and Simon were gone!"

"Raziel took Simon?" Jace tries to understand. Then the other words sink in, "I was dead? Wha-How?"

"A bolt arrow through the chest," Isabelle says thickly, then she clears her throat. "I don't know where it came from. Most likely from a leftover of Valentine's men."

"It was Jonathan," Magnus informs them as he and Alec approach the group.

"I'm going to kill him," Jace says venomously as he gets to his feet, pulling Clary with him instead of pushing her put of the way.

"I already did that," the warlock smiles as he vaguely gestures to the area where the body was. "One less dark creature to roam the earth."

"Where's Simon?" Alec asks, eyes searching the area for the angel.

"Raziel took him," Jace growls before either of the girls can say it.

"Why?" his parabatai asks next.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

Jace starts walking towards the symbols that brought the angel to earth and the others quickly follow him.

"You can't summon him back!" Isabelle nearly shouts at the blonde as she clutches tightly to the Cup. "He said he would only come back to earth one more time! Not to mention the fact, Valentine tried that and he was killed for it!"

"I'm not letting him have Simon!" Jace says firmly, turning to Izzy to snatch the cup from her hands. The female Shadowhunter holds fast, refusing to allow the other teen to take the object from her.

"Let go, Isabelle."

"This is insane, Jace! You're not thinking clearly!"

"I'm thinking just fine!" the blonde uses all his strength to rip the Cup out of Izzy's hands. The female Shadowhunter stumbles back a few steps with the force of it, Clary catches her by the shoulders to keep her upright.

"Magnus!" Jace snaps, stepping onto the symbols. "Do you know the incantation to summon an angel?"

"Jace, please!" Clary begs. "Don't do this! We need to try another way to save Simon!"

"Do you know another way?" the blonde turns a glare to the red-head. "The Clave won't let us try anything else. They would stop any attempt. This might be my only chance!"

The group looks amongst themselves, worry and concern warring out as they silently communicate what they want to do.

Jace's anger ebbs as he looks at his friends and family.

"Please, you've got to let me do this. I can't-" the blonde looks away, needing to clear his throat from a sudden obstruction. "I can't let Simon go. Not yet."

Clary steps forwards, putting her hand in Jace's as she smiles at him.

"If you do this, you're not doing it alone."

"Clary-"

"Nope!" Clary shakes her head. "Simon is like my brother. I love him too and I refuse to let you do this alone."

"I'm in too," Isabelle steps forwards, interlacing her fingers with the other girl.

Alec looks to Magnus and shrugs.

"Very well," the warlock rolls his eyes as he steps over to the others with his boyfriend. "All for one and let's hope we don't get killed."

 

The three men silently move Valentine's body away from the symbols while Isabelle stays by Clary's side and keeps the other girl from watching.

 

After placing the Cup in the center of the symbols, the group holds hands in a circle around it and Magnus starts the chant to call the angel.

The Cup and symbols glow, just like before, blinding the group until the white door opens and Raziel once more steps through a portal to earth.

Raziel looks down at the group in open surprise.

"Why do you call me for a third time?" the angel asks, keeping his voice low and soothing.

Clary tightens her hold on Jace's hand and the blonde speaks up, "We want Simon back!"

"My brother has given himself for you," Raziel explains slowly. "He is now determined to do the work of heaven."

"Simon asked for you to give us Jace back!" Clary argues. "Taking Simon away doesn't give him Jace back, it takes him away differently!"

"Simon is an angel," Raziel points out plainly. "He should not be roaming earth without a purpose. It was by my own hand that he was brought here at all. I must take responsibility for him."

"Simon has a purpose!" Jace insists. "He works with us to protect the Mundanes and keep the world protected from evil!"

"That is the work of the Nephilim," the angel counters. "Simon is too powerful to be left alone. With his Seal broken, he could become too strong to control."

"Simon doesn't need to be controlled!" Clary snaps, appalled. "He's a good person! He would never harm anyone!"

"Can you guarantee that he would not use his powers wrongly?" Raziel asks. "Can you promise me that the temptation to go beyond his right will not overtake him? There is a line of interference that angels are not to cross. A line that has been blurred to Simon."

The angel looks to Magnus, "You, half-demon. If you had twice your current powers, would you not be tempted to control the fates of those you should not be interfering with at all?"

"As slighted as I feel at learning how strong Simon supposedly is," Magnus starts with a strong front, then he sobers. "I am not the young angel. My temptations are not his. Simon has shown greater restraint than I can fathom."

Alec squeezes his boyfriend's hand as he smiles at him with pride.

"Simon," Jace speaks up again, his eyes focused on the angel as he looks to him. "Simon is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. He's kind, understanding, and he doesn't treat life, any life, carelessly. He doesn't take people for granted. He loves with all his heart and he shows that love with how he treats the people around him."

"Simon is my best friend," Clary adds. "Please, can't you let him come back?"

Raziel looks the group over, one face at a time. Each person stares back at the angel, unwavering.

The angel smiles at them.

"I believe Simon will be fine," Raziel says with confidence, then adds more seriously, "as long as he has such a family to keep him grounded. You will all be responsible for watching over him."

"So..." Clary starts slowly, a part of her scared to hear something she doesn't want to. "You'll give us Simon back?"

"Yes," the angel nods. "But know this: If Simon should step beyond what he should, I will return to take him from you. I may love my brother deeply, but I cannot allow him to affect that which he is not permitted to."

"A real stickler for the rules," Magnus grumbles under his breath to Alec. The archer painfully tightens his hold on their hands so the man will be quiet.

Raziel pretends to not hear the words as he turns back to open the portal back to his realm. He reaches into the white doorway and pulls Simon through it. The dark haired teen rubs at his eyes to make sure he is seeing everything correctly before turning to the other angel.

"I thought you said-?"

"Your family has spoken on your behalf most convincingly," Raziel interrupts his brother. "You may be permitted to stay after all. Under the conditions I have told you before when in my company."

"Thank you, Raziel," Simon pulls the angel into a hug, much to everyone's surprise.

The older angel chuckles as he returns the hug.

"Do good, Simon," Raziel says softly. "Make me proud. I will once again wait with patience for your return to me."

"Take care of yourself too," Simon smiles as he lets his brother go.

Raziel briefly glances over all the face before him before stepping back towards the portal.

The door closes behind the angel's back, bringing darkness and silence to the area.

 

Simon looks to the others, his gaze stopping to stare at Jace with shining eyes.

Jace lets go of the hands he's holding and runs to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms tightly around the angel's body in a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Jace orders as a hand rises up to nestle in the darker haired teen's curls.

"You left me first," Simon grunts, wondering if his angel powers where what was keeping him from being suffocated.

Jace pulls back and kisses Simon, both hands in his boyfriend's hair as he tries to show him all the love in his heart with his lips alone.

The couple pulls back breathlessly, a smile on both of their faces as their foreheads rest together.

Someone clears their throat dramatically, ending the moment.

Simon turns his focus to the others with Jace and blushes at the four sets of eyes staring at him.

"Can I have a turn hugging Simon now?" Clary asks with a put-upon look of annoyance. "Or are you going to hold him captive after we just got him back?"

Simon runs to his best friend and the two hug.

Magnus lifts Alec's hand in his before commenting, "Is Red going to kiss him too? Are we all supposed to kiss him?"

"You better not kiss him," Alec says with a touch of possessiveness in his tone.

"Then I'll kiss you instead," Magnus counters, pulling the taller man down to do just that. He pulls back with a content smile, "Oh yes, kissing you is much better."

"Don't make this a kissing contest, Magnus," Isabelle laughs as the tension from everything that transpired eases from her body. She gets a hug form Simon next, pecking the angel on the cheek as they separate afterwards.

"I think we should all go home," Jace says as he walks over to take Simon's hand in his. "We can report back to the Institute in the morning."

"I have a wonderful place in mind where we can hide out," Magnus grins, excitement making his heels bounce as he moves to create the portal.

"What about the Cup?" Izzy asks as she picks the item up."

"We can protect it," Clary says confidently. "We can even send word to your Mom that everything is fine before taking the night off. We deserve it."

"We more than deserve it," Magnus comments as he opens the portal with one hand, the other still holding on to Alec. He turns his head back to the group, "Hold hands, everyone! A world of peace and time spent under bed sheets awaits us!"

"Magnus!" Alec hisses, cheeks a bright color of red.

The group holds hands once more to walk through the portal, leaving the battlefield and bodies behind.

\---

A black cloud appears beside Jonathan's body and a woman in a dark scarlet dress steps out of it.

"My poor boy," the woman coos as she touches the handle of the blade still in the dark Shadowhunter's body. "Look at what they've done to you."

The woman crouches down to the body and places a hand on Jonathan's face.

"Don't you worry though, son," she smiles. "Mommy's going to make everything all better."

The black cloud wraps around the two in a small vortex, then vanishes, leaving only the blade still stuck fast in the earth behind.

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
